dice_guildfandomcom-20200215-history
League of Stars Session 2
Session 2: A Moral Question on Route As we follow our trainers, they make their way onward on their first steps towards their League journey. Preparing for the journey ahead they make some last minute stops at the PokeMart and head out east towards their first destination, Barsal City. Once they get ready to set out they are met by Professor Myrtle. She then informs the trainers of the reason of the theft. Among the Pokemon Starters for the new trainers that were stolen they also stole documents pertaining to her field research of Type-Shifted Pokemon. Specifically on two sibling Pokemon that had recently went missing, unsure of the cause of their missing, a Type-Shifted Plusle and Minun. Asking that they keep this under wraps as they have kept this under wraps for some time to the public, she asks if they see any sign of these two Pokemon that they contact her. Silon asks her if he can have access to the tracking codes on the stolen Pokeballs from the lab and Danny asks her if she has anything with the scent of either of the two Pokemon siblings. She rushes to the lab and searches for anything that could help the others. Coming back as quickly as she can she brings a small pillow that may have their scent on it as it had been a few weeks since their disappearance. With Danny's new pal Pat, the Patrat catches the scent of the two Pokemon though is unsure of their location yet. Myrtle could only take a picture of the location of the Pokeballs and sent it to Silon's PokeGear phone. Thanking them she rushes back to the lab to take back the pillow and start her work day. Once they set out they walk along the open path through Adal Forest along the road. A few hours out among them talking of the future plans and such, Jacks notices a downed Pidgey. Bloodied, beaten and a broken wing the poor thing remains unconscious. Silon attempts with a Potion to see if that would help, though Reimi and Danny stop him before knowing that a Potion wouldn't simply help it at this state. Danny then decides to wrap up the small bird as gently as he can, however, in the process causing it to wince in pain slightly. Continuing onward the party comes across a young woman dressed very lavishly picking a Pokeball. She notices them and greets Danny. Danny says hello back to an old rival in school, Cassandra Mna Gunnardottir, however, he was greeted as he was in the academy, with sass and belittling. After some ribbing and some encouragement from Danny's new friends Cassandra made a signature coin toss to see who would throw out first in a battle. Losing the toss, Cassandra chose for Danny to go first. Throwing out his new partner, Wilma the Bunnelby to learn how she is in battle, Cassandra threw out her pedigree Torchic, Phoenix. As quick as Phoenix came out of its ball it darted over to Wilma tripping her with a sweep of its talons and a kick to the stomach as she fell, knocking her out in one hit. Not surprised by the results Cassandra offers the advice to get better then walks away tossing back a Revive with a note written on it Do better next time~. ''Quickly reviving Wilma with the revive it reacts to Wilma as it glows and dissolves onto her forehead. She wakes up and quickly makes a victorious squeak and a quick glare at her newfound rival, Cassandra and Phoenix. Pressing forward from the battle, Danny continues to check on his new charge, Pidgey while they look for a nice place to camp. While the others set up, Danny whips out his cookware and starts dinner. Cooking up a fantastic meal for everyone they discuss the night to come. After many suggesting a watch over the course of the night they each split up the times. Jacks, being the first on watch allowing the younger ones to rest first he for a while has an uneventful watch. That is until he hears some rustling and sees a pompom rummaging through Danny's bag outside his tent. A Panpour turns around and intimidated by Jacks it runs as it drops Danny's ''Full Heal. ''However, the monkey was not alone as a Mankey leaped down from above and swiped the restorative and leaped back into the trees. Leaves from above as monkey sounds were heard as they swung through the trees with a singular Pokeball falling from above landing next to Jacks. Deciding it was too dark to chase them he waited until his shift was over to tell Silon of the incident. Searching through his bag he finds two Pokeballs missing. One given back from Jacks and another possibly taken by the family of monkeys mentioned before. Waiting for his shift to end he and Espi the Espurr keep watch but find nothing of note. Reimi being the last on watch duty was informed of the theft checked her items but she had been the only to keep her bag in their tent as opposed to the others. Watching the sun rise she began her training as she waited for the others to wait. As they all poured out of their tents they went on to their training regimens. Notifying the others of the theft everyone goes to look at their packs. Danny missing a ''Full Heal, ''Silon knowing of the missing Pokeball, and Steven missing his ''PokeDex ''and Rare Candy'' he had received from Professor Elm. Furious he asks Jacks which way they went and starts to run without direction. Silon asks Danny is Pat could sniff the fallen Pokeball touched by the monkeys to track them. With a quick scent Pat rushes off and catches up to Steven and guides him and the others to the nest of the Mankeys and Panpour. Reaching the nest they see many of the monkeys playing with many of their newly stolen goods as well as the other stuff they have stolen. Steven and Jacks rushes to one side of the nest to cause a distraction while the others circle left to take them by surprise. With the upset family of Mankey they attack on sight. The party that chose a stealthier path catch the group by surprise dealing highly effective damage from the get go. Steven in his rage does what he does best, Mach Punch first ask questions later. All the while Jacks rides to come from behind the nest to find a Panpour oblivious to the battle behind it. Quickly thinking he traps it with a hand net. Silon manages to catch one of the Mankey before it makes an attack against the others. Kuku shows off his new attack for all to see as he destroys the ground blasting a Mankey back by the force of the earth. Jacks with the netted Panpour tosses a Pokeball at it and manages to catch his first commission to start on. After the battle they look around for their missing items and find them, among other things. In the straw nest the monkeys had made they find a plethora of items: ''Pinap Berry x3, Haban Berry, Hondew Berry, Old Candy Bar, Water Gem, Burn Heal, TM 100, Blu Apricorn, X Sp Def. ''Also among these things they find the Professor's missing Pokeballs. With the tempting taste of curiosity the trainers pop out each Pokemon from their respective balls to find: Nidoran M. Ducklett, Mienfoo, Snivy, Zubat, Yungoos, Alolan Meowth, Krabby, Houndour, Shellder, Shroomish, Eevee, Magnemite, Smoochum. They discuss whether or not to say they didn't find all the Pokeballs and begin to just play with ideas of how to possibly keeping one of these Pokemon as they will be replaced by the Professor. As they make their way back to the road and onward this topic becomes the discussion for the remainder of the day. Facing a moral dilemma some are against and some are for, will our trainers figure out what they will do before they get into town?